Races
Aarakocra Aarakocra are birdlike folk. They tend to worship Seshet and Natol, many of them believing that Natol is indeed closer to a bird than dragon. Aasimar Aasimar Ashen One The ashen ones are creatures native to the Emberwastes. When Natol and Scelos clashed, the resulting fires devastated the countryside. The skies were blocked with ash, and the grounds were smothered in cinder. Those that survived adapted and became Ashen Ones. Template : Ashen One : Any race may use the Ashen One template. The Ashen One template stacks with any subrace. Ashen Ones have ashen colored skin, that spark with faint ember-like glimmers. Their eyes are blind and milky. : Ability Score Increase: '''Your Constitution score increases by 1. Your Charisma score decreases by 1. : '''Ashen Senses: '''Ashen Ones have greatly impaired sight. They can only see in colors of grey, and anything beyond a 30 foot radius appears to be a fog of cinder. However, Ashen Ones have an improved sense of hearing, and can effectively "see" anything that makes a noise within a 120 foot radius. Ashen Ones have advantage on perception checks that relate to sound. : '''Cinder Born: '''Ashen Ones have Resistance to fire damage, and Vulnerability to cold damage. : '''From the Ashes: '''Once every 2d4 days, when an Ashen One would die, they may choose to instead stabilize and gain 1d6 hit points. If they choose to do so, they lose 1d4 maximum hit points permanently, but no more hit points than their level. Bugbears Bugbear Dragonborn When the Nuavarya refused to birth any more dragons into the world, the dragons sought alternative ways to continue their bloodlines. The results of their experiments were the dragonborn --- pale shadows of their dragon ancestors. Many dragonborn revere and worship their dragon heritage over the gods, and are viewed as abominations especially by Nuavaryan worshipers. Many others do their best to integrate into common society. Dwarves (Maji) '''Subrace : Maji : The maji of Seshen Loria were the first mortals reached out by Seshet, the keeper of secrets. Seshet kindled the quiet curiosity of the maji, and taught them the importance of the arcane arts. The maji are renowned for their incredible patience and infuriating bureaucracy. The maji tend to have blue or grey skin, and black or white hair. : Ability Score Increase: '''Your Intelligence score increases by 1. : '''Magical Tinker: '''You know the Mending cantrip. You can cast the Identify spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a Long Rest. Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for these Spells. : '''Seshet's Gift: '''Choose one school of magic. (Abjuration, Conjuration, Divination, Evocation, Illusion, Necromancy, or Transmutation) You have advantage on saving throws against spells in that school of magic. Elves Elves are among the eldest and most prolific races of Nua. The first elves were created by Nuavarya, after the creation of the ancient dragons. '''Subraces : Moon Elf : The moon elves are among the second beings created by Nuavarya, and her favored children. : Ability Score Increase: '''Your Wisdom score increases by 1. : '''Dragonslayer: '''Moon elves gain Advantage on attack rolls against dragons and dragonborn. : '''Nuavarya's Blessing: You gain 1 additional maximum hit point. This increases by 1 each for level you have beyond the first. : Weapon Training: '''You have proficiency with the Longsword, Greatsword, Light Crossbow, and Heavy Crossbow. : '''Blood Elf : The blood elves owe their allegiance to the Archfey, mother Gwanwyn, and father Sargatanas. : Ability Score Increase: '''Your Charisma score increases by 1. : Blood Casting: Once per short or long rest you may cast a single spell without expending a spell slot. Instead take damage equal to the spell level + 1. : Cantrip: You know one cantrip of your choice from the Warlock spell list. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for it. : '''Weapon Training: '''You have proficiency with the Scimitar, Spear, Whip, and Longbow. Firbolgs Firbolgs Gnomes Gnomes are all children of Gwanwyn, born from the earth itself. They can bloom from verdure, raise up from the soil, form from pools of water or otherwise. '''Subraces : River Gnome : River Gnomes have the patience of the rivers. : Ability Score Increase: '''Your Wisdom score increases by 1. : '''Amphibious: '''You can breath air and water. : '''Swim: '''You have a swimming speed of 30 feet. : '''Sky Gnome : Sky Gnomes are whimsical and energetic. : Ability Score Increase: '''Your Dexterity score increases by 1. : '''Call of Air: You know the gust cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the feather fall spell once with this trait, and you regain the ability to cast it this way when you finish a long or short rest. When you reach 5th level, you can cast the levitate spell once with this trait, and you regain the ability to cast it this way when you finish a long or short rest. Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Goblins Goblins Goliaths Goliaths Half Elves Half elves are born from elf and halfling parents. Their heights vary between elves and halflings, and they are quite naturally charismatic. Half Orcs (Orneans) The orneans are the product between orcs and elves. They are typically taller than elves, but shorter than orcs. Orneans tend to be more lithe than orcs, but more muscular than elves. Halflings halfling Hobgoblins hobgobs Kobolds kobolds Lizardfolk Lizardfolk Orcs orcs Ratkin The ratkin are said to have originally been gnomes that were cursed by Shoth. Their names come from their rat like appearance. Typical ratkin are between 3 to 5 feet in height. Their furs range from white, to brown, to black. They typically have red or yellow eyes. '''Ability Score Increase: '''Your Dexterity score increases by 2. Choose one other ability score to increase by 1. '''Age: '''Ratkin have a shortened lifespan compared to their gnomish ancestors, and typically live to 70 to 100 years old. '''Alignment: '''Ratkin are free spirited and tend towards chaotic alignment. '''Size: '''Your size is small. '''Speed: '''Your base walking and climb speed is 25 feet. Darkvision: You have superior vision in dark and dim Conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in Darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in Darkness, only shades of gray. '''Hoarder: '''Whenever one finds treasure, a Ratkin seems to find more. You gain advantage on Perception checks to locate treasure or valuables. Whenever you locate copper, silver, electrum, or gold, you find 1d6 more of the same currency type. '''Iron Stomach: '''You have advantage on saves against poison or disease. Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common, Ratkin and Gnomish. Tabaxi Tabaxi Tieflings tiefling Triton Trion Yuan-ti Yuanti